dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk Gene (ARCHIVED - NON-CANON)
'---THIS IS NO LONGER CANON AND HAS BEEN ARCHIVED!---' The content of this article has been removed from DU Canon, and this page has been left as a record of the past for historical purposes. If you have found your way here, do not concern yourself, it is unlikely all reference to this now non-canon information has yet to be purged. Reason: This article features information which clashes so horrifically with canon. The Sould, especially Shurendia, would have no need to implant special genes inside specific DragonKin to enlarge them, as Shurendia is fully capable of reshaping reality into anything she wants. Original Article Below The Hulk Gene is a manufactured gene made by the Soul Dragon species. Overview While the gene looks like a natural inactive DragonKin gene, it is not. When inactive in females the gene provides a minor size (about 1.2 times larger than normal) and a strength boost, as well as DragonKin features in species such as the Ayvoid. When inactive in males the gene does nothing. When active it is fatal to males, but provides an immense power growth (varies per specimen) and size growth (size is always x5 larger) to females. To activate the gene, the host to it must touch a specific Soul Dragon artifact which sends a signal on touch that activates the gene. Upon activation, it will take a few weeks for the gene to complete it's enhancements, at which point the gene remains active until the host dies, however, this is not needed as once the gene has finished adding it's unique properties to the hosts DNA, it becomes useless. The gene must be added to the host during the hosts incubation cycle (while in womb or in egg) for it to have any effect, and will only effect a tiny minority. Due to this, the Soul Dragons only bother giving the gene to those chosen by Shirnyu. Who has the Gene *Drakni Faerrarl *Jackie Rowne/Jackie Rowne (Hulk)/Jackie Rowne (Post Hulk) *Leila Draxel *Jerakia Kileao *Jarellia Valk *Tritanya *Giganterra Views On The Gene (Alternate Reality) In an alternate reality where each of the above listed had their Hulk Gene activated by the Soul Dragons in 2013 due to different events in The Battle Of Ancient Dragoia, each had different views on the effects. The only common point was that their Hulk Gene was activated so that they would devour their own kind. 'Drakni Faerrarl' "Huge, powerful, irrestible urge to devour everyone, If I am not the proof of female superiority among the Drakeians, then I don't know who is" ''Drakni after she stopped growing into her new form. Drakni was generally pleased with her new hulking form, as it didn't mess with her body proportion too much. She was even ordered to change her combat tactics from 'kill all foes' to 'devour all foes', something she wanted to do in her hulking form, but also something she could do easily, being able to swallow a Drakeian effortlessly. With her impressive scale thickness deflecting incoming fire, Drakni swiftly devoured any squads she was sent up against. In return for all this, Drakni had to bring the squad's leader back alive. Instead of carrying them, Drakni would often shove them between her now immense breasts, leaving both her hands free to devour the squad. Those between her breasts never escaped, because even if they survived the foul sweat and naueseating feeling of being jiggled around, Drakni kept watch to make sure none escaped. 'Jackie Rowne/Dragoness Rowne' ''"I wasn't much keen on that hulking form, couldn't devour the entire Dragoian species like that, but this half dragoness form is divine. And if I found that lance they told me about, I could grow so large I would be able to devour anything I wanted". ''Rowne after growing into her new form after being a hulk for a few weeks. Knowing of Rowne's latent Dragon DNA, the Soul Dragons decided to activate them alongside her hulk genes, creating a hulking 350ish foot tall monster who was the perfect tool for wiping out the Dragoian species without Soul Dragon intervention (except for the remote activation of said genes). Having experienced both forms, Rowne preffered the Dragoness as she considered the hulk form 'too small for it is purpose'. She found the form so effective, she would often swallow whole groups of Dragoians at once, and would sometimes peel apart Dragoian vehicles as a bit of fun instead of just devouring them. As with the other hulks, clothing and glasses (if needed) were provided by the Soul Dragons in the form of an anonymous package with the message 'You are going to need these in a week or so'. 'Leila Draxel' ''"Charge into it's eye, a fully powered reactor breach to it's eye should blind it if not kill it" ''Leila moments before her death in this Alternate Reality. Leila never experienced her Hulk form due to her death being the cause of the Hulk gene seeing it's true use. However, due to her donations to genetics research, the Soul Dragons still got a Hulk to wipe out the Dragoians, Jackie Rowne. Had Leila became a hulk at the same time as the rest, she would most likely have ended up being a snack for Rowne unless the Soul Dragons kept the two seperated. However, had she been awakened in her own time, she would likely have been destroyed by the Dralkyria unless she caught them without their lances. Due to this, she would've have picked TwinBragia (Ancient) to be her first snack for two reasons. Firstly because TwinBragia was the largest Ancient Dragoian, and partly to use TwinBragia's shield systems to resist the other Dralkyria's lances. 'Jerakia Kileao' ''"I feel ridiculous, by breasts are massive, as wide as my body massive. I feel so out of proportion, my breasts are too big, my arms are normal for hulking I guess, my legs are stumpy, and I am only able to fit in the main cargo hold. There must be a cure for this!" ''Jerakia after growing into her new form. Jerakia was probably the most displeased with her hulk form, for many factors. Firstly, it's size, Jerakia lives aboard starships, and being a 55ish foot monstrosity is limited to the main cargo hold of the starship. Secondly, it's proportions were wide and squat with oversized breasts which made Jerakia look, and feel, ridiculous. By far the strongest of the hulk forms (proportionally) Jerakia never utilised it as any attempt to leave the main cargo hold via ripping a wall out would result in decompression, and crews were not stupid enough to walk into the same room as a monster that could swallow them whole. As a result, Jerakia ended up commiting suicide by making a huge hull breach, preferring to die in the vacuum of space than spend a few weeks starving to death. As a result of her failure to wipe out her kind, the Dragoianians and Serinian Humans were wiped out by a Soul Dragon raid on their fleet. Had Jerakia become this form before Atheai's invasion, she would have easily managed to devour all her kind within a few months, much like Atheai did. 'Jarellia Valk' ''"My beautiful figure is now more beautiful, bigger yet not stupid breasts, raked belly, hulking arms and legs, and a bra that is a little too small. I am a goddess of beauty and devouring." ''Jarellia after growing into her new form. Jarellia probably enjoyed her Hulk form the most, claiming it made her into a goddess. Her already impressive size made her hulk form tower of her kind more so than most of the other hulks. Despite the urge to devour every last Ayvoid, Jarellia did not devour Kerin Del, for he was still in love with her, despite her hands being as big as him. To keep Del pacified, she promised to not devour him and to let him go into her breast crack whenever he wished. In return for sparing his life, Jarellia made just one demand, that he would use the colony's starships to ferry her to other colonies so she could devour them as well. Del complied with all her demands and even took pride in being 'Boyfriend to the goddess of beauty and devouring'. Soul Dragon intervention kept the Ayvoid fleet busy while Jarellia devoured the 100 colonies. The Soul Dragons themselves fed upon the Ayvoid living on Avia as 'payment'. 'Tritanya' ''"I was already huge, but this is unneeded. I can barely see my food anymore, but I guess I will be able to swallow a lot of them at a time." ''Tritanya after growing into her new form. At nearly 1000ft, Tritanya found the form a bit overkill, as she was already large enough to easily devour her kin. Of all the hulks, her job was by far the easiest, as she could use her powers as queen (some called her a goddess due to her now massive size) to order her species to become her food, which she did. Her impressive size and little resistance made the job of devouring her species easy, taking the shortest time out of any hulk, However, she was not well liked by the Soul Dragons due to her size, but was used nonetheless. Once the Fevire species lay in her gut, the Soul Dragons moved her from her homeworld to devour species such as the Selde. 'Giganterra' ''"Such power, but I'm still too small, but it's a start I guess. Soon every species will bow down to me, and if they don't, I'll eat their planet. But, I need to become larger." At around 1750ft, Giganterra is easily the largest and most powerful of the Hulks. However, her duties as a hulk require relocation, as the Hydrian species is all but gone and as a result, Giganterra ended up being relegated to devouring various human species and gigantic DragonKin such as the Shadraxians that didn't have a hulk to devour them. Her size made her unliked by the Soul Dragons, especially as she devoured various small Soul Dragons during her relocations. While frowned upon, she was allowed to do this, with any Soul Dragon who had to escort her told that if she ate them, they should feel ashamed. Secret Potential (Alternate Realities) Unknown to all but Shurendia, each hulk is capable of becoming even stronger, larger and bulkier. This is done via Shurendia manipulating the hulk gene to serve her purposes even better by infusing certain strands of her own DNA into it, allowing certain abilities, such as rapid growth, the ability to fly in a vacuum and a medium using wings, and the ability to draw power from 'Soul Energy' which also allows the bearer to be able to survive in space. In alternate realities where the hulk gene is activated to wipe out civilizations, Shurendia will often pick a Champion, known as 'The Champion Of Shurendia'. These champions recieve the improved hulk gene becoming even larger and more powerful, as well as more bulky in appearance. Those with small or no wings either grow their wings or grow a set of Soul Dragon Style wings so as to not look out of place while flying. All grow a form of plating where underwear would be so as not to offend the Soul Dragons and also to limit breast sloshing. In terms of percentages, the most common choices to be champion are as follows: *Drakni Faerrarl = 10% *Jackie Rowne/Dragoness Rowne = 25% *Leila Draxel (If she survived) = 15% *Jarellia Valk = 15% *Jerakia Kileao = 25% *Tritanya = 5% *Giganterra = 10% Category:Removed From Canon